The Fowl Brothers
by 3789976
Summary: Beckett and Myles are meeting Artemis for the first time. They aren't 1 years old but 11 and they are genius/jocks respectively. Will they welcome their long-lost brother? Will they accept him? What happened to him and why won't he talk about it? What's all this nonsense about fairies?
1. The Fowl Brothers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl or any other characters you may recognize in this story**

**A/N Hello! This is my first story, actually I have been working on others, but this is the first one I will publish. Please review any errors you find or plot ideas you want to share~ **

**ON WITH THE SHOW**

* * *

"Hey, Myles." Beckett continued to pester his brother who was working in their older brothers lab, doing complicated experiments that made his head spin. "Heyyy; Heyyyyyyyyyyy-"

"What?" he snapped, not looking away from his project as he continued and lent his ear to what his annoying brother had to say.

"What do you think Artemis was like?" the boy asked, causing the other to stop dead in his tracks and put everything down.

"Go ask Mom or Dad." he said, resting his hands at shoulder width on the table, thinking the very same thing.

"But they never give me a straight answer!" Beckett complained, spinning around in the swivel chair he had planted himself in when he entered. Myles sat down on the bench behind him and turned, looking at his brother.

Beckett was a jock at school. He had many friends and was on a few sports teams. As far as they knew, their elder brother, Artemis Fowl II had detested sports. They were told this every time someone brought up Beckett's sports.

Their parents had gone to every game Beckett had ever participated in and every science fair or project presentation Myles had done. They were constantly in the company of their parents, who at the moment were down stairs, and Butler had told them it was because when Artemis was being raised, they were never around and they wanted to change that with Myles and Beckett.

As you can guess, Myles took after their brother. He was a "nerd" in Beckett's terminology and "smarter than Beckett" in his words as a young child. They were eleven years old, and they had accomplished much for children. Beckett had won almost as many awards that Artemis had as an eleven-year-old and Beckett had led his many different teams to victory against anyone they went up against. Even a team of high school seniors that had been bullying Myles on his bus ride home from school.

"I can't say much about him." Myles said after a long period of time. "I can only make conclusions and observations from the different pictures Mom and Dad have of him. And most of those were taken by Butler." He looked out the window in frustration. "Maybe they are false, our parents weren't exactly the same as they are now with him. From what I've heard, they weren't even around for most of his greatest accomplishments."

Beckett had gotten a melancholy look on his face while listening to Myles speech. He too had heard about his brothers sad upbringing, but he had also heard some stories from Butler about what his brother had done and various adventures that weren't publicized. He had eavesdropped when Butler had told their parents about the fairies and Haven, and immediately reported his findings to Myles who hadn't believed a word of it. He waved it off as "Beckett nonsense" and continued whatever he had been doing before.

"Butler said he almost fell off the roof of a train before." Beckett mumbled, getting a reaction from Myles.

"_What_ would he be doing on the roof of a _train_?" he asked exasperatedly, thinking it was another one of Beckett's ridiculous stories.

"Just hear me out this time okay?" Beckett asked, looking Myles straight in the eye. Myles rolled his eyes in return and nodded at him to continue. "Now, if we just pretend that what Butler said to Mom and Dad was true, then that would mean that our brother is trapped somewhere, constantly shifting locations or on a demon island. Myles snorted, getting a look from Beckett like 'you said you would hear me out.' He waved his hand at his brother to continue. "So, that means," Beckett said, pausing for suspense, "He is doing everything he can to get back."

Myles' eyes widened slightly as he thought about it. If their brother were actually trapped somewhere, that would explain why the best of the best couldn't find him and why Butler was constantly mumbling about waiting and saying things like 'When are you coming back? You promised.' when he thought he was alone. But, the stories were so preposterous that he had never really given them any thought.

"Maybe." he mumbled, looking out the window once more and getting a shocked expression from Beckett. Was he really thinking about it? "However." he said, interrupting Beckett's thoughts, "That would mean that we still have to wait until he comes back to meet him." Beckett's expression fell and he looked at the floor.

"I'll wait." he said, getting a look from Myles. "I really want to meet him, so i'll wait for him to come back. Myles nodded in agreement and they stayed there for a while, thinking about what the first thing they would say to him would be.

What the two didn't know was that there was a sneaky Butler listening to their conversation, smiling to himself and asking the universe when Artemis would be back. He shut the door from where he had opened it and went back to his room.

~meanwhile

Artemis huffed as he and Holly dragged No.1 with them from a crater in the ground. They had landed in Ireland, luckily, but they didn't know what to do now. Qwan, followed by his old apprentice came out from the crater behind them and congratulated Holly for getting them there in one piece and asked what year it was, although they had no idea.

Looking around, Artemis realized that it was night time and he could see the lights of a house nearby. He pointed it out and Holly nodded, telling the others that they would go ask them for help. The stumbled around in the darkness, their injuries slowing them down and exhaustion making them dizzy.

They made it past the front gate easily, raising the carefully planted silent alarm that woke Butler immediately. They made it to the door just as Butler swung it open, armed and ready to shoot. He faltered when he saw who it was and yelled when Artemis collapsed with Holly right behind him. Qwan, No.1, and his apprentice made it to a couch before falling into a deep sleep. Butler smiled at them and silent tears traced his face. Artemis was back.

* * *

**Sorry, it's kind of short. Haha the first chapter and I end on a cliff hanger. Sorry~ Review Please!**


	2. Sorry!

_**MY APOLOGIES FRIEND**_

Hey, so I was reading some of the reviews. (Thank you for that by the way it was helpful and thanks for the nice comments too.) And I have some things to clear up. I know I left a lot for the imagination. That was because I assumed people liked to think up things for themselves since I know I don't like it when there's a set photo for everything. I like what I imagine and I assumed that you guys would be the same. Sorry.

So, Artemis and Holly didn't do as good a job as they did in the actual book in this AU. Artemis ended up fourteen years later, (like how he was three later, add eleven, I think that's fourteen) And their combined magic wasn't enough to bring the entire island, so basically I killed off everyone else on the island. Sorry if you liked them.

Artemis was stuck in Limbo because of the same reason as the book. Just, after that the series of events was different. I was planning on explaining more when he was going to talk to Myles and Beckett about why he wasn't around for their entire lives. So, spoiler.

It was after Abbot was out of Qwans apprentice's body, that was for later too.

Please understand I read these books in the sixth grade and right now I am in the tenth grade. So, I missed the hair color sorry. I didn't even explain what color his hair was…so sorry I should have.

Foaly is coming up later, I was going to explain that… I really don't want to give away the whole plot now, so I will just update with the next chapter soon.


	3. Meeting the Brother

**Yeah, sorry for the wait... HI again ppl Next chapter here**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character, setting, or object (etc) that you may recognize in these chapters. **

* * *

~The next morning

_**Myles**_ woke up to the sound of muffled enthusiastic talking. He got up, opened the door of his room, and looked across the hall to see Beckett's door shut; he must've still been sleeping. He went back in to get ready and make himself presentable, walking over to Beckett's room to wake him up, he heard laughter and wondered what was happening downstairs. When he got his brother ready, they went downstairs together and entered the dining room, where the voices were coming from. What they saw was...unexpected.

Two strangers were sitting at the table, finished plates in front of them being taken away by Butler, who was smiling largely at a peculiar boy while leaving. Probably to wash the dishes and check the security cameras. From what they could see, he had dark hair and pale, fair skin; they imagined that his face was thin like the rest of his body. The twin's mother had tears streaking down her face and their father had a few tear lines going down his cheeks as well. The boy Butler had smiled at was talking to them and the girl sitting next to him was interrupting occasionally, like they were telling a story.

Beckett went closer to Myles' ear and whispered. "Who's that?" Those words caught the attention of the two strangers although it was barely whispered. The girl's head whipped around, revealing one piercing blue and one sharp hazel eye. The boy turned with less vigor, revealing the same eyes but switched; like they had exchanged eyes. The boy's mismatched eyes widened at them and he looked at their parents and back. His eyebrows raised, causing his parents to blush slightly. The two boys eyed at the blush spreading across their parents faces.

"Well, this is awkward." the girl said, leaning back in her chair and looking at the boy.

"No kidding." he said, tone seemingly surprising their parents.

"Since when does _Artemis Fowl II_ say 'No Kidding'?" Their mother joked, not noticing that she had given away the boys identity and shocked Beckett and Myles even further than they had already been.

"Artemis Fowl." Myles whispered, looking at Beckett who had an equally shocked expression on his face. Said boy turned to them and stared at them, making them fidget in their places. He had a very piercing gaze and his eyes perturbed them.

"What are your names?" he asked, although it sounded like a command.

"Artemis, don't use that tone with them, they're children." Angeline Fowl said, looking at him warningly. He just looked back, completely unfazed by her words.

"I would assume by their appearances that they are eleven, and I'm sure you remember what I was doing at eleven years old." he said, voice growing colder with every word. Angeline subconsciously shivered and nodded, thinking about how she had been so sick when Artemis I had disappeared. She had left him to fend for himself in a world of danger and retreated into her mind, not even acknowledging the boy.

Artemis' gaze warmed visibly and he walked over, folding his mother in his arms comfortingly. "My apologies, mother. I did not mean to upset you." she sniffed lightly and laughed, hugging him back.

"You should really call me mom like a normal teenager your age." she commented, pulling away from the embrace at last. "Would that be so difficult?" she asked teasingly, getting a chuckle from their father who had been silent until that moment. Myles and Beckett were still frozen in the doorway and did not notice the short, auburn haired girl walk over to them until she was standing in front of their faces. Beckett yelped and jumped away while Myles' eyes widened and he silently took a step back.

The girl observed them with curious, mismatched eyes for a moment before breaking out into a grin. "Arty, these kids look like you when you were their age." she said, reaching out and ruffling Beckett's golden curls. "Except this one, he has cute hair." Artemis looked over at her from his spot beside his mother and walked over and Myles backed away further, ending up behind Beckett, who looked at him before directing his attention back to their long-lost brother.

Artemis had to crouch to get a good look at the twins, carefully observing what they did and certain physical features about them. He nodded slightly, bringing their attention to his face as he stood.

"I guess they kind of resemble me." he said, looking at Myles' hair and Beckett's face. "His hair is like mine, and his facial structure resembles mine more." He observed, gesturing to the Myles and Beckett respectively.

"Does everything have to be so stiff with you?" the girl commented, wrinkling her nose slightly before looking at the boys, especially Myles. "Some things bring back unwanted memories." she mumbled, making Artemis wince slightly.

"So, I never got those names..." he trailed off, trying to change the subject and make the atmosphere less awkward.

"Myles." he mumbled, looking at the ground, a thousand possibilities rushing through his head.

"Beckett!" he said proudly, smiling at their long-lost brother. The girl looked at the two boys and snickered.

"One of them has your personality and the other is the opposite." Holly commented, chuckling. "And they both give off a _Fowl_ air..." She was bent over in laughter, making Artemis scrunch up his nose.

"Bad pun, Holly." he said, revealing the girl's name to be Holly. She laughed and went back to her seat.

"Well, I should be getting back to Haven soon." Holly said after a few minutes of silence. "The LEP will want a full report." She used terms that were unfamiliar to the twins, but Artemis nodded.

"What are you implying?" he asked, rubbing his brow since he already had an idea of what she wanted.

"You have to come too." she stood, grabbing Artemis' arm. He groaned sadly and, grinning, she gestured to the door. He looked at the twins, mismatched eyes flashing blue for a moment and they felt like he could see into their souls. They could imagine when the hazel eye that unnaturally occupied his eye socket was blue; they shivered in intimidation. (did i use that right?)

"Should we bring them?" he asked, detaching himself from Holly, walking behind them, and putting his hands on their shoulders. "They already know about Haven after all." Their parents eyebrows raised.

"I don't recall telling them." Angeline said, looking at Artemis.

"How'd you know?" asked Beckett, looking at him in wonder. After all, he had seemingly read their minds.

"Observation." Artemis answered, looking at the two. "When Holly mentioned Haven, neither of you were confused as you should have been." Myles nodded, understanding immediately; but Beckett tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"I was plenty confused, what's the LEP?" he asked, looking up with big eyes. Artemis snorted laughter and Holly rolled her eyes.

"Looks like your guess was right, but your observation was wrong." she commented, skipping toward the door. "So, what are we taking?" she asked, turning and looking at them. A sound like whirring was heard from out the window.

"Oh, it seems we wont need to worry about that anymore." Artemis commented, turning as Butler reentered the room, reporting that 'someone' was waiting.

"HOLLY!" someone yelled, the door slamming open and said elf was suddenly crushed in a giant hug.

* * *

**SORRY ANOTHER CLIFF TO DANGLE OFF OF~**

**Review please (constructive criticism welcomed)**


	4. Haven and Dwarfs

**Hey, guys I'm sooo sorry I took so long, I had writers block and I couldn't think of any good ideas. I just wrote whatever and edited it to make it better, so if you have some good ideas on how to improve this chapter, please review! I took some scenes from the actual book and incorporated it into my story(just the meeting with Foaly) so I don't own that!**

**Disclaimer: any persons or scenery you recognize from this story are not mine!**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

Foaly was flicking his tail side to side in happiness and Holly seemed short of breath. (Haha, short, get it?)

"You made it back! I knew you would!" Foaly exclaimed as Artemis noticed Holly's mouth gaping wide for breath that wouldn't come and holding her arm out in his direction with pleading eyes. He smirked. She looked relieved when Foaly finally released her and she held her hand to her chest, heaving for precious air. Foaly then nodded to Artemis.

"When Artemis Fowl says he'll be back, you know it'll take a lot more than space and time to stop him." Foaly commented, reaching an arm around Artemis.

Foaly began enthusiastically talking about all the new gear he wanted Holly to test out for him and she looked excited to do so.

Artemis chuckled under his breath and slipped out from under the centaurs arm. He noticed Myles looking at him from the side of his eye, trying to be discreet but failing epically. He smirked when the boy saw him looking at him and quickly averted his eyes, getting a reaction from their mother.

Angeline frowned at Artemis, thinking that he had done something mean but saw nothing so she went back to her lecture about fairies and police officers. The door opened silently, swinging on perfectly oiled hinges to reveal Butler standing there with a pleased look on his face and a black bag on his shoulder.

"Are you ready?" Butler asked, gaze wandering to his young charge and his brothers; Myles and Beckett nodded from where they were and Artemis smiled at his old friend as reassurance. They said farewell to their parents and walked outside to find a huge fleet of LEP ships waiting for them. Qwan, No.1 and Qweffor were already out there, Qweffor's huge frame taking up most of the doorway. They walked toward the fleet as the first ships doors opened and Foaly shook hands with the warlocks formally and led them into a beautifully decorated room with soft leather seats for them to sit in. He gestured for them to take a seat and they willingly complied. The ship was even tall enough for the mountainous bodyguard to be comfortable and he had no objections. On the way there, Artemis and Holly took a long, well-deserved rest.

**~in Haven right outside of the LEP station. **

"For the last time, we aren't the damn cookie factory!" Yelled a voice as the door slid open automatically.

"Well, that sounds interesting." Holly grinned, taking the lead and walking through the doors. Not much had changed while she was gone; the only thing that seemed to have changed was the people inside. They were not all different, but she noticed the absence of certain incompetent workers and smiled happily. Looking around further, she pinpointed the owner of the voice, the newly appointed Commander, Trouble Kelp.

Myles and Beckett looked around at all the miniaturized things in the room in wonder, amazed with all the new technology. Beckett was thinking that he wanted to shoot one of their guns and Myles wanted to take one apart and research what they were made of. Artemis, on the other hand, looked mischievous. Like he had planned something out and it was about to happen...soon.

"NOW who's bother...ing...Holly?" He looked very emotional for a second before composing himself. "Yes, they told me you were back." he said, nodding and getting back to work. Artemis snorted at his failed attempt to keep his emotions in check. Said commander squinted in his direction and scowled. "I see your attitude is still there, Fowl." he growled, causing Myles and Beckett to jump and Trouble to finally notice them "WHO ARE THOSE MUD BOYS AND WHY ARE THEY IN HAVEN?!" he yelled, nearly popping a blood vessel. Artemis snickered and Beckett stepped behind Myles, quivering slightly at the fearsome elf's raised voice.

"That's a rude way to speak of my brothers." Artemis commented, receiving a red face rivaling ex-Commander Root's from Trouble.

"Your...brothers? They're...Fowl's?" he asked, leaving a large gap between the words. His eyes were the size of american half dollar coins. This time, Myles stepped behind Beckett, who was white-faced with fear.

Artemis internally laughed at Trouble's face. He certainly hadn't known about the twins, and the thought that there were more Artemis' was obviously causing him great distress.

"I am not very acquainted with them, obviously, since I haven't been here for their entire lives." Trouble visibly relaxed. "However, I am planning on learning everything I can about them." Trouble tensed back up before a thought occurred to him.

"They're way too old for your ways to rub off on them now." Trouble said confidently, happy that he had actually stumped the great Artemis Fowl.

"And he finally get's the hint." Holly announced, in a bad impression of a football announcer. Trouble squinted once more.

"What?" ha was obviously confused, but hiding it with hostility.

"He was intimidating you Trubbs." Holly pointed out, getting a glare when she said Trubbs. "Mud-boy knew that when you heard that there were more Fowl's, you would freak out." She laughed lightly. "And we were not disappointed." Trouble glared as Artemis started snickering into his closed fist and Myles cracked a smile.

"Don't become your brother kids." Trouble mumbled, returning his attention to his work. "Leave the report there and get the mud-boys' out of my office." He finished, ignoring them for the rest of their stay.

"Well, that was pleasant." Butler spoke for the first time in a while as they left, causing the elf that was escorting them to turn in their direction before quickly turning back around and rushing toward the door. Beckett laughed at that, getting stares from Artemis and Holly. Artemis, wondering what he found funny; Holly wondering how this kid, who has a normal person's sense of humor, was related to Artemis in any way.

They made their way out of the LEP station and got out of Haven safely, saying farewell to Holly on the way.

When they got home, it was past midnight but the twins were still awake.

"Mom and Dad put up the security alarms, how are we gonna get in?" Beckett asked, getting a curious look from Artemis.

"Butler, has the security changed at all since I left?" he asked, turning to the mountainous man who shook his head.

"Surprisingly not." The bodyguard confirmed. Artemis nodded, he was going to say something, but a shiny substance caught his eye. He opened the door, getting exclamations of surprise and walked over to it; he grinned wickedly.

"It seems," he said, walking over and sitting back in the car as the gates opened smoothly, "That we have an old friend over for dinner." he said, causing Butler to groan.

"Of all days." he grumbled, driving through the gates and stopping right inside. The back door opened and a small, meaty hand pushed Beckett into the middle. The hand was soon followed by a smelly, chubby dwarf that sat down inside.

"Hello there!" the dwarf exclaimed, " I heard that the great Artemis Fowl was back in town." he grinned and Artemis rolled his eyes.

"Really, how do you get your information Mulch?" Artemis' voice was dripping with sarcasm, as he already knew all the dwarf's informants.

The newly identified Mulch grinned cheekily. "I'm positive that you know the answer to that question." he said as Butler rushed back to the house to keep the smell of dwarf out of the car.

"I'm positive that you're right, Mulch." Artemis said, stepping out of the car as they had stopped a second ago at the doorstep and walking in.

* * *

**That's all for now! Please tell me what you think!**


	5. Meeting Mulch and Going to School

**Hey! I'm soooooooooo sorry it took so long, but my writers block was awful. I couldn't think of anything for the next chapter. Sorry if it's not what you thought it would be, I only added Mulch to keep it interesting. ^.^' Hehe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, etc. that you may or may not recognize in this story.**

* * *

~the next morning

Beckett and Myles stared at the newcomer. One in surprise, the other in awe. Last night, Butler had ordered them to sleep since Angeline would have a cow if they forwent one night of sleep because of an unexpected visitor. But now, they were watching as the small, hairy dwarf "ate breakfast." Really, he was just pigging out on whatever he could scrounge from the kitchen, with the help of a certain boy genius that, admittedly, wasn't all that good at cooking.

"How much can one guy eat?" Beckett asked, awed and inspired by the dwarf.

'Great.' Myles thought to himself. 'Now he'll try to eat just as much as that and end up throwing up somewhere.' He mentally berated the dwarf for causing another nuisance in his life.

The boy then found himself sneaking glances at his elder brother. Had the teenager really meant what he said when he told that elf he would try to learn everything he could about them? He really wanted to learn more about Artemis as well and was sure Beckett felt the same. Myles checked the clock on the wall. It was 7:21.

"Beckett, we'll be late for school!" He said, tugging on his twins shoulder and getting the attention of the others in the room.

"School?" Mulch asked around a mouthful of food. "I never went to school, look how I turned out." He grinned and his enormous canines glinted ominously.

"They have to go to school." Butler said, clearing the dirty dishes. "It's required for anyone under the age of sixteen. So Artemis should be in school as well." (Sorry if it's different in Ireland I just made it how it is here where I live.)

Artemis groaned at the thought of going back to St. Bartelbys and sank slightly in his chair. "I really think that one of my knowledge is much more capable of staying home and doing research." He said, eliciting a surprised look from the twins. Was he... Complaining about school?

Beckett snickered as the thought ran trough his brain. He grinned at Myles triumphantly.

See a while ago, before Artemis came back, Beckett said that everyone hated school and even their brother, Artemis, would hate it. Myles had retorted, saying that Artemis was the kind of person who thought if school as the place where all children should be to learn more and become smarter. Myles rolled his eyes at Beckett's antics and grumbled under his breath. Butler smiled a bit.

"Well, you really have no school to go to just yet, seeing as we have to enroll you before you can attend." He said, getting a relieved sigh from his young charge. "But, we do have to find a school for you." He said thoughtfully. Artemis scowled slightly and turned to his old friend.

"Preferably some place with a competent teaching staff and strong-minded counselor." He said, referring to all the counselors that quit after the few visits he had paid them. Butler grimaced.

"At least try to be nice." He pleaded, remembering all the counselors that had quit because of one visit from his young charge.

Mulch snorted. "Artemis Fowl? _Nice_?" He snickered at the thought. "I don't think that's possible."

"It's time to go." Myles interrupted, although he was curious as to what his brother had done to those people. Butler nodded, standing and grabbing his keys.

"Do you want to come drop them off?" Butler asked, motioning to the two retreating forms of the twins. After a second of thought, Artemis stood, straightened his suit, and walked out the door.

Beckett was ecstatic that their brother had come with them to school even if only to drop them off(and with a stinky dwarf in the limo with them) and Myles shared the feeling. (Yeah, Butler drove them to school in a limo so they could all talk in the back since the other car only had three seats in the back.) He and the twins spoke about Myles' achievements in academics and Beckett told him about his friends and sport successes. Artemis paid very close attention to their conversations and Butler smiled at the thought of the three brothers getting along. Mulch wasn't paying much attention but butted in every once in a while to keep himself in the conversation.

They spoke for the entire time it took to get to school. Either the twins telling him about school or him asking about public school. He frowned when they told him that his suits would stand out. This meant that his mother would probably get him new clothes when he was enrolled. _Normal_ clothes. He sighed thinking that he would have an extensive discussion with her about it later. When they got there, Artemis was introduced to one of Beckett's friends that had been waiting his arrival at he from gate.

* * *

~in the car with after Beckett's friend left with said boy.

"Do you have any friends, Myles?" Artemis asked, glancing at his younger brother questioningly. Myles shrugged.

"Never saw it necessary to get one." He answered simply and Artemis nodded. Mulch snorted and thought about a certain other child prodigy that thought the same way.

"I know how you feel." Artemis said, remembering all those years he spent thinking that friends were a burden. With Mulch nodding in the background, "But, having friends is a pretty good feeling." He added, getting. Surprised glance from Myles and a happy smile from Butler. Mulch tilted his head slightly.

"Aw you do care." he said, getting a laugh from Artemis and a snicker from Butler. Myles looked at them strangely.

"I'll keep that in mind then." he said, exiting the car with a polite farewell to the two inside before walking quickly into the school. Some people, as usual, stopped to watch him pass as he seemingly ignored everyone. In truth, he was peeking at the other students for someone to serve as a suitable friend. Maybe Artemis was right, he should get a friend they may actually be interesting.

Then again, Artemis' only friends were magical creatures from Haven.

~In school.

The entire day, Myles thought about what Artemis had said in the car that morning. From what his parents had told them, he had assumed that Artemis didn't have any friends since he didn't believe Butler's stories about the adventures that their brother had taken when the parents weren't there. So, the stories were true and Artemis had at least seven friends. (Butler, Holly, Mulch, Minerva, No.1, Foaly, and Juliet.) Myles was so focused on the thought of having friends, he didn't pay attention to his classes at all. Not that anyone noticed, his classes were full of irritating people that interrupted the teachers and distracted them so they wouldn't finish the lesson that day. (It gets really irritating.) He didn't really need to pay attention since he already looked through their entire textbook and finished every lesson, really it was quite simple. He was spacing out even when Beckett came to visit him.

Beckett entered the classroom and looked around. He had asked a random student if they knew which class his brother was in since he, himself didn't know. They had responded with. "You have a brother?!" like it was news to them. Really, unless you were looking closely, you wouldn't be able to tell that they were siblings. Especially since the students of their school weren't very observant. Their hair is different colors and Myles usually wears black pants and polo shirts(or button down ones) while Beckett usually wears basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

Anyway, Beckett entered the room and looked around before spotting his brother staring at the wall in the corner of the room. 'Loner.' he thought as he approached him, snapping his fingers in front of his face impatiently.

"Dude, stop spacing out." he said, getting surprised glances from the other students. Well, it was reasonable since Myles is usually so serious that he never spaces out and _Beckett_ just called him _dude_. Myles blinked a few times before focusing on his brother. He frowned and stared at him for a second; to anyone else, he would appear as if he were glaring at them, but Beckett knew that his eyes were asking a question, 'Why are you here?' grinning, he turned the seat in front of Myles around and plopped himself down on the chair. Myles' his desk was pencil marking-free. Beckett's own desk was covered in doodles from when he got bored. "What were you thinking about?" he asked, leaning his head on one hand and staring at familiar blue eyes. (i'm not sure what color their eyes are, so just pretend they both have blue eyes.)

"Artemis said that he has friends and I should get one too." he answered simply, getting wide eyes from Beckett and anyone else who heard. _Myles_, Mr. Anti-social, wants _friends_? Beckett grinned at the thought.

"I can introduce you to my friends if you want." Beckett offered. Myles scowled slightly.

"Your friends are all sports people." Myles pointed out, "Besides, they wouldn't like me. I'm not compatible with their type of personality." Beckett nodded, thinking about his friends.

"You're right there, bro." he said, putting his arms down and placing his chin on his folded arms on the desk. "Meh, something'll happen one day." he said, suddenly remembering why he came in the first place. "Anyway, what did you think of Artemis?" he asked eagerly, popping his head back up and leaning foreword in anticipation. "I thought he was cool! He didn't like school, he went on adventures, and his friends are super weird!" Myles nodded, thinking about Mulch and Holly. The female elf had been like a normal girl Artemis' age, even if she was three feet tall and nearly ten times his age.

"I think he's cool too. He won so many awards," he leaned in and lowered his voice so others couldn't eavesdrop, "Stole the most protected painting in the world." Leaning back, he nodded. "At any rate, he's the best brother I could have asked for." he said, noting the slight decline of Beckett's head. "Not that you're not a good brother." he added quickly, spirits rising as Beckett smiled happily once more.

Before any other words could be exchanged, the bell signaling the end of lunch. Frowning, Beckett got up from his seat and turned to the door. "See you after school." he called, exiting the classroom and heading back to his own. He just barely caught Myles' hand fly up to wave farewell to him before the door closed. Walking back to class, he though about Myles having friends and smiled to himself. His anti-social brother was finally entering the social world.

* * *

**I'm really sorry again for the late update! I finally got the inspiration I needed when I was roll playing the other day. I felt really bad every time a new person Followed or Favorited my story because I wasn't planning on doing anything any time soon. SORRY!**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone that followed, favorited, or reviewed! You guys rock!**

**Luckyreader2000**

**RAWOR**

**plumerinprincess**

**Opan Koboi Fowl**

**AlphA-nl**

**summer164**

**BlackKarate**

**SeeSea18**

**shaadiaThePrincessOfWeird **

**Darl Secret librarian**

**Fay-fay 45(did you even read it yet?! Girl imma talk to you at school)**

**Charisma Targaryen**

**chocolatelover1234**

**Lilith Jae**

**Fate's Oracle**

**Lovetoreadandwritework**

**juniperfalcon17**

**SmartieBlondie**

**yanlikesgold**

**Icederp**

**XFireSermonX**

**GriffieQueenOfKinkow39**

**sieghar**

**PoisonousDemon**

**DarkSiren49**

**and all you guests!**

**Dkbug(guest) **

**YaoiNekoNya69 (thanks for the inspiration)**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME SORRY FOR THE LONG ENDING NOTE I LOVE YOU ALL! Also sorry if it wasn't what you wanted/expected seriously if you want anything changed don't hesitate to review with your thoughts.  
**


End file.
